


Abra Cadabra

by Solstheim (SweetRaspberryTea)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Breathplay, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/Solstheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an OTP Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abra Cadabra

Tonight was special, not a holiday, but a blessed day off with little to no paperwork to greet the two men on their return from work the next Monday. 

And that was as good of a reason to celebrate as any.

And so celebrate they did, a nice dinner and a couple drinks and the two slipped into Josephs small single bedroom apartment onto the couch, a little close for regular comfort, but they didn’t seem to mind. Joseph was kneading circles into Sebastian’s thigh absentmindedly and Sebastian had his arm slung lazily over Joseph’s shoulders, a firm grip on his bicep. 

Joseph looks at Sebastian with a smile, and Sebastian returns the gesture, removing his grip and laying back on the couch, Joseph in turn grabbing the older man by the wrists and pinning them above his head onto the couch end with his left hand.

“So you said something about a new toy over dinner, hm?” Sebastian queries with a smirk.

“Why yes I did Sebastian, how good of you to listen.” They both laugh, typically using such formal speech while buzzed and half horny was unusual, but comical to them both. “You want to give it a go tonight?”

Sebastian shrugs to the best of his ability.

“Sure, why not?”

Joseph smiles and perks up, runs to the bedroom shedding his shoes and vest on the chair nearby. “Get undressed for me will you?” He shouts from the bedroom, rustling through bags near the nightstand. 

“Aw you’re not going to do it for me?” Sebastian yells back, rubbing his wrists and unclothing, first with his shoes and tie, tossing them haphazardly under the coffee table.

“Not tonight Sebastian, just hurry!” He yells a little quieter, still searching.

Sebastian huffs quietly, slipping into just his undershirt and boxer briefs and lays on the couch lazily, his foot propped up on the rest and his hands over his stomach.

“Need some help in there?” He laughs to Joseph.

“No, I’ve got it, I forgot where I hid it and I had to get it out of the packaging.” He returns with the cutest little bubblegum pink dildo, barely bigger than his hand, now down to the same clothes as Sebastian.

“I thought you said something new Joseph, we both know what that is.” He laughs.

Joseph frowns. “I’m very aware you know what this is Sebastian.” He sets it and a small bottle of lube on the coffee table. He leans over to his partner and kisses him gently.

“Then what is new about it?” He kisses back.

“Where it’s going.” Joseph whispers, and Sebastian’s eyes widen in curiosity, his eyebrows waggling.

“Now where would that be headed Detective?”

Joseph smiles, lubing it gently.

“Well you’ll just have to be patient and find out silly.” He smiles that sly smile that he only does when he knows something someone doesn’t (or at least he feels he does). 

Sebastian smiles and lifts his arms again above his head, gripping his wrists-Joseph doesn’t like his hair tousled and he was a frequent biter when he didn’t get what he wanted.

Joseph leans down, spreading Sebastian’s legs, one now on the smaller man’s shoulder, the other hanging off the couch, gently rubbing his cock, he removes his glasses and sets them on the table. 

Sebastian hisses ever so quietly at the new feeling, it’s gentle and slow. He bucks his hips and Joseph starts to lick ever so goddamn slowly, teasingly with that goddamn smirk. He takes the head in his mouth, one hand still on the shaft and the other brushing his stray hairs behind his ear cutely.

“Joseph c’mon let’s get going already.” He bucks his hips **hard**. Joseph sputters as the entirety of Sebastian’s cock is shoved into his throat and removed.

Joseph only glares.

“All right Sebastian, only if you say so.” He’s still glaring as he’s getting the little toy, pressing it at Sebastian’s asshole. “But for that I’m not going to be nice.” He’s removing Sebastian’s plaid boxer briefs as the older man only smirks:

“Try me.”

And try as he does, he shoves the toy in about a quarter of an inch and Sebastian’s toes curl into his skin and he seethes as that familiar mix of pain and pleasure sears through his loins, his breath escaping through gritted teeth. 

“C’mon Sebastian I know you can take more than that.” Joseph coos quietly, inching it in a little slower, his hand now gripping tightly over Sebastian’s throat. “I’ve seen you take me in one go, where’s that enthusiasm? Hm?”

Sebastian chuckles to the best of his ability and raises his hips a bit.

Joseph pushes it in more, rocking it back and forth with his middle, ring and thumb fingers, kissing Sebastian’s cheek and giggling when he releases Sebastian’s neck and the subsequent gasp for breath.

In the midst of the thrusting, kissing and panting, Sebastian finally releases, shooting a bit of ejaculate over his stomach, and grasping for air desperately as Joseph lets up finally. Joseph follows soon after and lays beside Sebastian on the couch placidly.

“Hey Joseph…” Sebastian’s pants slow down to normal after a minute, his arm wrapped under Joseph.

“If you’re going to smoke do it on the balcony, I don’t want–”

“No I think we have a problem.”

Joseph sits up and his eyes go wide and his face white.

_**Oh Shit.** _

“Can you see it?!” Sebastian yells, pulling his ass open. Joseph leans over, and somehow gets paler.

“No Sebastian I fucking can’t!” He yells.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ what the fucking shit are we gonna do?!” He sits up now, not too bothered with the fact that there’s a dildo up his ass in the slightest apparently.

“No don’t fucking sit on it!” Joseph clasps his hands to his face and squishes his cheeks. “We have to go to the ER.”

“No fucking way am I gonna tell people I have a goddamn dildo in my ass!”

“Sebastian–”

“Why the fuck didn’t you get one with a bottom!”

“I didn’t even know something like this could happen!”

“Joseph…” He sighs and puts his palms to his face and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Sebastian we need to get to a Hospital.”

He’s quiet for a moment.

“Fine but we’re not going to Krimson Emergency.”

“The nearest hospital is four hours by driving!”

“Well maybe you should’ve fucking thought of that before you lost a dildo in my goddamn asshole!”

Joseph shrinks back. “All right, let’s get dressed then, I’ll get the car ready. Bring an extra pair of underwear.”

Sebastian grumbles and goes to get an extra pair and slips on the dingiest pajama pants he has, grabbing his smokes and a lighter on the way out, sitting in the passenger seat with a huff.

“There’s some tissues in the glovebox to clean up the mess on your stomach”

Sebastian grunts and wipes the bodily fluids off of his stomach and tosses it in the plastic bag that Joseph keeps in the car they share.

And so they depart on the drive, the four hour drive over to the next city.

“We are staying with vanilla shit in the future.” Sebastian grumbles, already through half a pack before the first couple miles. Joseph only smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha get it abra cadabra like where did the dildo go
> 
> haha  
> im funny B)


End file.
